Survivors
Survivors Survivors are the characters that the player controls throughout the game. Each survivor has a name(can be random), age (can be random), occupation, education level, background wealth, sexual orientation, race, gender, power and portrait. Survivors also have prejudices which are randomly generated based on the other survivors in a group (or possible survivors in the No Survivors game type). Survivors require rest,food and can also suffer injuries indicated by their portrait. You can see survivor information by clicking on one of their portraits when veiwing the map. Prejudices Each survivor will be generated with prejudices based on the other survivors in the group (or survivors that can be added in the No Survivors game type). These prejudices will affect the interaction and efficiency of the group both as a whole and on an individual level. A survivor's prejudice is displayed at the bottom of their biography. All survivor's that they are prejudiced against will have an arrow pointing to them and the color indicates their current relationship (Green = Good. Yellow = Ok. Orange = Bad. Red = Very Bad.) When a survivor is prejudiced against another survivor, they will have a more difficult time performing tasks with that survivor and often this will cause their relationship to drop. Depending on the current relationship level of the survivors, they may begin to actively act on their prejudice by attacking other survivors and injuring them. Prejudices are also affected by dilemmas and will often cause survivors to gain or lose relationship based on choices during some dilemmas. It is possible to raise relations with survivors by performing many different tasks such as holding a feast or spreading a rumor, although holding a feast makes noise and spreading a rumor can only be done once per day. Survivor Status Survivors need to eat and sleep at some point to keep going. Whenever a survivor gets hungry they will eat whatever food they can and whenever they get tired enough they will sleep. The current status of each survivor is displayed by right clicking on any of the survivor's portraits while viewing the map screen. The status screen will show how much energy the survivor has indicated by the colored text (I.E. Fresh displayed in bright green or tired displayed in mellow yellow). Also displayed will be the survivor's injuries, the severity of them and whether or not the injury is treated/temporarily treated; an injury that is treated will have a (T) next to it. In addition, whenever a survivor is injured there will be a blood splatter on their portrait; The severity of their injuries is displayed in the number of blood splatters and the opagueness of those blood spatters determines how old the injuries are (bright and visible = new, dark/transparent = old/close to healing.). Buffs/Debuffs Often a survivor will complete a task that results in them receiving a buff or debuff based on what task that is. Most buffs come from suvivors interacting with one another whereareas most debuffs are a result of injuries or dilemmas. You can find out what buffs/debuffs your survivors have by left clicking on the survivor's portrait and checking in the top right. You can hightlight a buff/debuff to see how long it has left and where they received it from. The strength of a buff/debuff is indicated by the amount of + or - that are next to it, three being the most and one being the least. Buffs/debuffs range from allowing your survivor's to carry more/less all the way to how good they are at certain tasks. A survivor with the 'sharper' debuff may temporarily be able to modify an item, but after a short bit the buff will wear off and the survivor will no longer be adept at that task. Death Whenever a survivor is dealt a lethal blow or killed by a dilemma their portrait will be displayed shortly after the screen glows slightly white and a short sound is played indicating that one or more survivors has been killed. Those that died will have their portraits displayed and stacked on top of one another with their entire picture filled with blood stains. After a survivor has been killed, they cannot be brought back to life (without loading a saved game).